A Perfect World For A Perfect Boy
by roxy-princess
Summary: Have you wondered what a HP world without Voldemort in it would be like? And Harry, instead of being a orphaned hero, would be a rich brat? Sorry, I suck at summaries, so sue me. CHAPTERS 2 3 & 4 ARE UP!
1. Chapter 1

"Harry! Will you please hurry up! You know it's my first day!" yelled the middle Potter child Georgia, who was starting her first day at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry today. "Hold your hippogriffs I'm coming!" yelled Harry. "But I can't find my cologne!" "Who cares about you're cologne you stuck up jerk, we're going to be late for the train!" "All of you be quiet! You're giving me a headache." Came a familiar voice from the doorway. "Dad!" Screamed Georgia. "You're back!" "Well I couldn't miss my little girls first day, could I?" "James! Coach let you off did he?" called Lilly from the kitchen. "Not quite." He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Hi James." Sid Harry coolly. "God, how many times do I have to tell you to call me dad?" "Once more, as always." James broke out into a grin and ruffled his eldest son's hair. "Definetly my son." Harry scowled and went back into the bathroom to fix his hair.  
  
Half an hour later James, Lilly, Harry, Georgia and the youngest, Sebastian we're in the Muggle car James had 'borrowed' from one of his team mate's. "We've only got twenty five minutes until the train leaves!" yelled Georgia shrilly. "Yeah, and we're only five minutes away from the station. So take a pill and chill." Said Harry. "Shut up you jerk face!" "Georgia!" Lilly warned. "We haven't got there yet." Georgia sulked the rest of the way to Kings Cross.  
  
When they got to the station, as per normal, they recived a lot of stares from Muggle's. Staring at Harry's Firebolt, his owl Salazar, and Georgia's Kaepora. The Potter's strode past them and walked on the opening to platform Nine And Three Quarters. "Ron do you have to always lose something? Fred, George, stop it! Ginny, darling, I really don't have time." They came face to face with the Weasley's. "Potter." Snarled Ron. "Weasley." Harry said coldly. He turned away in disgust. "Ron, dear, off you go." Said Mrs Weasley worriedly. Ron stood his ground. "Just go Ron!" said Ginny. "Yes," whispered Harry in her ear. "I don't want your nancy-boy of a brother hanging around. You, well, I don't mind." He flirted. Ginny blushed. "Come along!" said Mr. and Mrs Weasley, pulling Ginny and Ron through the barrier. "What did you say to her Potter!" growled Fred. "None of you're business Weasley." "Keep away from my sister or you'll regret it." "Really?" said Harry with a mock look of fright on his face. "We'll have to see." The Weasley twins disappeared through the barrier. "Harry." Said Lilly. "That's my boy!" said James, ruffling Harry's hair. "James." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps! Some new characters are being introduced this chappy, Georgia's twin and younger brother. Also I'd like to say that Harry is in his fifth year, not sixth. Sorry!  
  
"Potter!" yelled a familiar voice. Harry turned around. "Malfoy!" Draco Malfoy came striding over to his best friend. "Mrs. Potter." Said Draco, taking Lily's hand and kissing it. He then shook James' hand. James laughed. "Must be a Malfoy. Always the charmer." "Thank you Mr. Potter." Said Draco. "James, James." Draco nodded. "Come on Harry let's go. Crabbe and Goyle said they'd get a carriage and try to lose Parkinson." Harry shuddered. "Let's try and push her in the lake this year." "You will do no such thing!" said Lily shrilly.  
  
"Mum!" yelled a voice. The Potter's spun around to see Georgia's twin, Alicen, who had stayed with a friends over the holidays. She looked nothing like her twin. Georgia had brown eye's and hair, who was by no mistake pretty, by no where near the standard of Ali, who had glossy black hair and beautiful green eyes, just like Harry. "Ali!" Lily embraced Alicen. "Excited darling?" she asked. "You bet! I hope I'm in Slytherin with Harry!" Lily's face clouded over slightly, as did James'. Both were very happy for the lifestyle Harry had got for himself in Slytherin, but both wished for a child in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.  
  
"Ah! Must be the Potter's." They turned around to face Professor McGonagall. Harry and Draco tuned away in disgust at the sight of their rivals head teacher. "Now boys." Warned Lily.  
  
"So I see both Ms. Potter's are starting this year?" asked McGonagall. "Well obviously." Said Harry under his breath. "Why don't you boys go ahead." Urged Lily. "James and I can get Lily sorted." The boys strode off, eager to get away from the eagle-eyed teacher.  
  
"Harry! Draco! Look Graham its Harry and Draco!" Both boys groaned as their eager third year fans Graham Pritchard and Malcolm Baddock came running over. "Have a good summer Harry?" "Yeah it was fine." "How 'bout you Draco." "Bloody boring if you must know." "Oh really, why?" "Potter! Malfoy!" The boys sighed in relief as their friend Blaise Zambini came striding up. They all shook hands. "Let's go, I've found the carriage."  
  
Draco and Harry followed Blaise to the carriage, which had Crabbe and Goyle guarding it ferociously. Draco pushed the heavily built up guys out of the way and then looked around the drab carriage. "Time for a little redecorating don't you think?" Draco waved his wand around and the nondescript carriage was turned into a Slytherin masterpiece. "Much better." All five boys sat down and almost immediately, the door was opened. "Who... Oh. Malfoy. Was it you that preformed magic out of school grounds." Said McGonagall. "Yeah." Drawled Draco. "I'll be speaking to you and your head of house as soon as we get to school!" she said shrilly, and left. "Oh I'm shaking." Draco laughed. "So," said Blaise, changing the subject. "Do you reckon we'll get a decent Defense teacher this year?" "Probly' not." Said Harry lying back on the seat.  
  
"Hey what was that!" yelped Draco, who had the hearing of an owl. "I'll look." Said Harry, jumping out of his seat and opening the door. At the end of the corridor, he saw a flash of red hair. "Weasley." He muttered and began chasing the person, until they came to a dead end. Ginny Weasley turned around, fright evident on her soft features.  
  
"Well, if it isn't little Weasley." "What do you want Potter?" she asked, with as much venom as she could muster. "I should be asking that to you Weasley." She opened her mouth to reply when Harry got a wicked idea, and pushed her against the wall in a passionate kiss. Ginny couldn't believe it. It was her first kiss and it was more amazing than she thought possible. But this was Harry Potter. Noted playboy and her brothers worst enemy. Using great willpower, she pulled back. "Aw." Said Harry in a mock whiney voice. "I was getting to enjoy that." "Stop it." Said Ginny. "You're Harry Potter for fucks sake." "Oh don't worry Ginny. I don't bite. Hard." He then began kissing her neck, found a soft spot, and bit it until he made a cut, and then another. His signature mark, two bites that looked like snake fangs. He kissed the blood away, and then moved away. "I'll see you..." he said. "Promise?" she asked. "Promise."  
  
Ginny stumbled back to her carriage, where Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Neville were. "Where have you been Gin? I though you went to the loo?" asked Fred. "We were about to send out a..." he stopped mid-sentence. "Holly fuck Gin!" He moved back her collar slightly and saw the two parallel cuts. "Potters mark!" yelped Ron. "Ginny?" asked Hermione gently. "Ginny!" yelled George, grabbing her around the shoulders. "Did Potter do that to you?" "Well..." "It's a simple yes or no Gin." "Yes, but..."  
  
"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" All three boys leapt from their seats and rushed out of the cabin. "Ron! George! Fred!" But they had already gone. "You kissed Potter Ginny?" asked Neville timidly. "Don't make me feel any worse." But the truth was, she didn't feel bad. It was the most breath-taking kiss she could have imagined. "I hope it happens again." She whispered to herself, so no one could hear.  
  
Harry opened the cabin door and slammed in behind him. "Catch 'em Harry?" asked Draco. "Who was it?" "Couldn't see no one." Harry lied. "Pity." Said Draco. "I learnt a new hex I wouldn't mind trying out..." he broke off laughing. Harry sat back and ignored Draco and Blaise's discussion about the Chudley Cannon's. "That was one good kiss." He though to himself. "Probably her first." He pictured her face. Her creamy white skin with a sprinkling of brown freckles. She was so delicate, probably because she didn't go anywhere without out a Weasley bodyguard, or Seamus Finnegan who seemed to have the hots for her. Probably never broken a fingernail... His thoughts where broken off when he heard the angry yells of the three Weasley boys. "I'm gonna fucking kill you Potter!" They slammed open the door and tried to lunge at Harry, but Crabbe and Goyle jumped in and grabbed them, shoving them out of the carriage. "Get out you no good Weasley scum!" grunted Crabbe. "Get out here and fight like a man you dog Potter!" yelled a struggling Ron. "Oh go away Weasel, you're getting annoying." Drawled Draco. When the Weasley's were out, Draco lazily preformed a door-locking spell. Almost immediately and large brown owl tapped on the window. Blaise opened it and let the owl in. It was carrying a note.  
  
Malfoy STOP using magic unless you want to be BANNED from the Inter-house Quidditch championship this year and points taken off Slytherin.  
  
Professor M McGonagall.  
  
Draco let out a snort of laughter. "Like she would do that. Father would have a fit. Anyway, what the heck we're the Weasel's going on about?" "I have no idea." Harry lied again.  
  
The Weasley's hurried back to their carriage, grabbed Ginny, and marched her off to the teacher's cabin. The only ones in there were Professor's McGonagall and Sprout. "Why, hello boys." "Professor McGonagall, look what Potter has done to my sister!" yelled George, showing the teacher the 'snake bites'. McGonagall lowered her glasses. "Yes, that's Potter's mark all right. If I had a sickle for every time I've seen that mark on a girl, I'd be able to retire early." "So what are you going to do about it?" "What you like me to do about it Mr. Weasley?" "Can't he get charged with sexual assault or something?" "Minerva, Mr. Malfoy's using magic again, door-locking spell." Announced Sprout. McGonagall glared at the Wesley's and quickly wrote a note.  
  
Malfoy STOP using magic unless you want to be BANNED from the Inter-house Quidditch championship this year and points taken off Slytherin.  
  
Professor M McGonagall.  
  
She let a large brown owl out of its cage and said to it, "Take this to Mr. Malfoy." She turned back to the Weasley's, plus Hermione and Neville. "Now what was I saying? Oh, that's it. If Miss Weasley here went along with it, then there's nothing I can do." "But she didn't go along with it, did you Gin?" The cabin was in silence. "Oh Ginny. You kissed Harry Potter the biggest sleaze in the school?" moaned Ron. "Who just happens to be OUR WORST ENEMY!" roared Fred. "Do you mind taking this outside, please, I'm getting a headache."  
  
"C'mon Harry! Let's get this cart." Draco, Harry, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle bundled into it. After the short ride to the castle, the students were let in. "Ow!" cried Blaise as Peeves the poltergeist dropped a rubbish bin on his head. Draco whipped out his wand and casted a spell on Peeves, so she whizzed away like a balloon when the air is let out. "MALFOY!" roared McGonagall. "Sorry Professor, couldn't resist." He said flashing her the famous Malfoy smile. It wouldn't be fair to say that she melted, but she did soften a bit. "Stop doing magic outside classes Malfoy, or they'll be severe consequences!" The five boys, along with the rest of the school, took their places at their house tables.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" boomed Dumbledore. "Bloody mudblood lover." Muttered Draco. "Watch it Malfoy. My mother's a Muggle born." "Let the sorting begin!" The hat started its song.  
  
"My sister's getting sorted this year." Said Blaise, pointing to a pretty girl with blonde hair at the end of the line. "So are mine." Said Harry, pointing to Georgia, who was talking to a dorky looking boy, who Harry knew as Peter Pettigrew's son, Vincent, and Alicen, who was inspecting her nails. "Ainsley, Lisa!" called McGonagall. A small girl with mouse brown hair ran forward and out on the hat. "HUFFLEPUFF!" yelled the hat. The boys talked through until Harry heard, "Pettigrew, Vincent!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "They can have him." Muttered Harry. "Potter, Alicen!" A murmur rose from the school. "Wonder if she'll be as bratty as him?" someone whispered. "SLYTHERIN!" Harry rose to his feet and clapped as his sister joined the Slytherin table. "Harry!" she squealed and gave him a hug. "Okay, okay squirt." He said, peeling her off him. "Potter, Georgia." "She'll have to be in Slytherin too won't she?" said someone. "GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. The Gryffindors cheered, but everyone looked around in amazement. "You gotta be kidding me!" said Fred angrily. "Why do we get a Potter brat? Why isn't she is Slytherin with her sleaze-bag brother and slutty sister?" "Well the hat obviously thought she'd do better in Gryffindor." Said Nearly Headless Nick. "I'm never going to talk to her." Said George indignantly. "What makes you think she wants to talk to you?" said a voice from behind him. He whipped around. Standing there was a pretty brown haired girl with a stuck up look on her face. Georgia Potter. "Believe me; I don't want to be here." She said. George flushed red, which was a rarity for him. "Up staged by a first year Potter? What could be worse for the self esteem?"  
  
"That was a lie Georgia." She thought to herself. "I do want to be here." She had wanted to be in Gryffindor all along. She had even asked the hat to put her in Gryffindor. She didn't think she'd be able to stand to the constant competitiveness of Slytherin house. Besides, Slytherin was for the power hungry, and she wasn't like that. She was kind and smart and compassionate. Gryffindor suited her much better.  
  
"Zambini, Acadia!" called McGonagall. "Lucky last." Said Blaise. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled. Harry clapped again, but as without as much excitement. Gryffindor had stolen one of his most prized possessions. His sister.  
  
Alicen and Acadia latched onto each other quickly, as well as their dorm mates Yvette Baddock, Kerry Scamander and Lauren Dsan. They all skipped off together into the dungeon that was the Slytherin common room, and into their new dorm. "Wow. This is so much fancier than Esdaliers." Whispered Ali. "What is that?" asked Acadia. "A fancy preliminary school I went to with my sister last year." "Speaking of your sister, what do you think of her being in Gryffindor?" "I dunno, but I'll miss her." "Don't fret, you have us now!" said Yvette cheerfully. "Yeah, and we're better than any Gryffindor snob any day!" Later that night, Alicen sat down to write a letter to her parents.  
  
To mum and dad, Hi it's Ali, and I'm safely here at Hogwarts and no harm is done except a broken fingernail from rowing across that lake. I was sorted into Slytherin with Harry!! So cool! But the worst of it is Georgie wasn't. She's Gryffindor! I don't know whether to still be close or not. I mean, I know she's my sister, but Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get on. Harry's not to happy about it, but I've found a new best friend Acadia Zambini. You know Harry's friend Blaise? Well his sister. This is so cool and I'm going to succeed in everything including potions!  
  
Lotsa luv, Your daughter, Ali Alicen Lily Potter  
  
Over in the Gryffindor first year girl's dormitory, Georgia was looking around blankly. She wasn't used to making friends. That was always Ali's job. No one wanted to approach her, and the other girls where looking at her warily. "What has my good-for-nothing brother done to m reputation before I even got here?" Then, for some reason, she broke down and cried. It shocked the other girls, to say the least. After all the nasty stories they'd heard about the Potters! Petula Patil, being the bravest, stepped forward to comfort the girl. "Are you missing your sister Georgia?" she asked. "Yes." She girl sobbed. Soon enough the other three girls had gathered around and cheered up the girl. "Don't worry!" said Daphne Payette brightly. "We'll be your friends!" "Of course we will." Said Petula. Georgia smiled grimly. "Thanks guys. I think I'll go write a letter to mum and dad now."  
  
To mum and dad, Hi, I'm here, at Hogwarts. I've been sorted into Gryffindor, which Ali has probably told you already. She's always gotta by the first person with the news. Don't tell Ali or Harry, but I'm happy I'm here, in your house dad. I didn't like the idea of Slytherin. I have made some new friends, and my best friend will probably end up being Petula Patil. I love you lots and miss you already.  
  
Love, Your daughter, Georgie, Georgia L Potter  
  
"This is bullshit!" Harry raged. "How could my sister end up being a Gryffindor?" "Who knows, who cares?" Said Blaise sleepily. "It's all right for you to say. Your sister is in Slytherin." "So is yours. One out of two ain't bad." "Shut up dick-wank. I'm gonna write a letter to my parents."  
  
To mum and dad, As you've probably heard, Georgie is in Gryffindor. I am NOT happy. I will do my best to look after her, but her being a Gryffindor will put a huge strain on our relationship. I'm sure you're really proud of her but I'm NOT.  
  
From, Your son, Harry, Harry J Potter  
  
"Oh dear." Said Lily, after her house was pelted with three owls. She was happy that Georgia was happy, but didn't like the way Harry was thinking. Georgia had always been Harry's favourite sibling. He was the one who taught her to ride a broom, play wizards chess and the one who bough her Wendelin, the cat. She knew Harry was thinking irrationally, because he was mad, but she couldn't help but worry.  
  
James,  
  
I've got some good news, and some bad news. Ali, as we thought, was sorted into Slytherin, but Georgie was sorted into Gryffindor. She was happy about it, but Harry wasn't. I hope it doesn't tear the family apart. I'm scared.  
  
Love, Your wife, Lily, Lily S E Potter  
  
She took her owl out of its cage. "Take this to James." As the bird flew off into the night, Lily lay back in her empty bed. It seemed so quiet. Lily likes it better when the twins and Harry had been at home, and James had been only a reserve for Appleby Arrows, instead of their main Seeker. She tiptoed into Sebastian's room. She picked up the sleeping boy and cradled him in her arms, wishing that he never had to leave her.  
  
Harry woke up early, around six thirty. He got dressed and exited the Slytherin common house. He walked around aimlessly for ten minutes until his feet dragged him into Gryffindor territory. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's there!" yelled a shrill voice. "Lumos." Muttered Harry. It was the Fat Lady, the painting that guarded the Gryffindor common room. "Harry Potter." He said snidely. "Oh!" giggled the Fat Lady. "She's drunk!" thought Harry. "What's the password?" she asked, still giggling. "How the hell would I know?" he asked angrily. "Close enough!" she said, and to Harry's amazement, she swung forward, giving him entry. Harry thought about it for a moment, then entered.  
  
"It's much warmer than then ours." He thought. "Hey! You're not a Gryffindor!" called a female voice. He spun around to face Ginny Weasley. "Oh. It's you." She said, and blushed. "You were expecting someone else?' he asked. "Well, no it's just, how did you get in here?" He jabbed a finger towards the back of the Fat Lady. "Drunk as hell." "Oh." "I have a promise to fulfill." he said, moving closer. "No, no, it's all right, you don't..." She was broken off when he began kissing her. He pushed her against the all and put his strong arms around her slim waist. Before she knew it, she had her hand behind his neck, pulling him closer. She didn't know what to do. She knew the right thing would be to pull away, and tell him to piss off, but the plain truth was she liked it. She felt his tongue pushing her lips apart, asking for acceptance. She opened her lips and they continued kissing. She was sure she would have fallen if he wasn't holding her so tightly. "Dam this girls good." He thought. If she was most girls, he would have pulled away by now but he liked this. He liked her purity, her innocence, her virtue.  
  
"You barstard! Get away from her NOW!" It was Fred Weasley. Harry and Ginny broke apart and as Fred rushed forward, Harry pulled out his wand. "Obliviate!" he yelled. Fred stopped, dazed. Harry quickly ran from the common room. "Later." He called. "Fred! Are you all right?" "What am I doing down here?" he asked. "I have no idea." Said Ginny, realizing that Harry had used a mild memory removal charm. She smiled to herself and ran a finger over her lips. "Harry Potter."  
  
"Potter! Where the fuck have you been? I've looked for you everywhere!" yelled Draco Malfoy as Harry entered the Slytherin common room. "The owlery." He lied. "Crabbe looked there." Draco answered, his eyes narrowing. "Well he obviously didn't look hard enough!" he snapped. "Okay okay! Touché aren't we Harry?" "Fuck off Malfoy." "Gladly."  
  
"Okay everyone, gather 'round." Hagrid called to his fifth year Care Of Magical Creatures Class. "Can any one tell me what this is?" he asked. "Er, a hedgehog?" asked Malfoy, and all the Slytherin's laughed. "Er, no. anyone else?' asked Hagrid. Hermione Granger's hand shot up. "Ah! 'Ermione!" "A Knarl." "Well done 'Ermione. Five points to Gryffindor. Now can anyone tell me anything about Knarl's?" Again, Hermione Granger was the only one who raised her hand. "Knarl's are extremely suspicious, and if you leave food out for them, they think you are trying to poison them, so they will ruin ever plant and garden ornament they can find." "Well done again 'Ermione! 10 points to Gryffindor." "Now let's take 50 points off her for being a mudblood." Drawled Draco. "Now that's enough..." but he stopped when Hermione punched Malfoy hard in the face. "Okay everyone, that's enough! 'Ermione! Malfoy!" "Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger!" came a shrill voice. "McGonagall." Muttered Ron. "Hagrid! Were you planning on giving them detention?" "Er, well, you see..." "Fine! I will give them detention. Malfoy, Granger, come to my office tonight straight after dinner!" she huffed off. "Er well... let's get back to Knarls shall we?"  
  
"Good going Malfoy." Whispered Harry. "Got yourself detention with the super-geek." Both boys looked at Hermione. She had changed a lot since their first year. Her bushy hair and grown long and sleek. She had grown cures in all the right places, and was actually quite pretty. Not that they'd admit it.  
  
WARNING: R-18 SCENE  
  
"See you later Harry." Called Draco as he made his way to a disused dormitory. When he got there, Hermione was wearing a short Muggle skirt, unknowingly flashing her long tanned legs. Draco mentally slapped himself. "Don't look at her that way!" But he couldn't help himself, he looked up further and she was wearing an old singlet that showed quite a bit of cleavage.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger! I want you to sort out these books in alphabetical order by sunrise. I'll check on you in the morning." She then strode from the room.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and got to work, but she couldn't help but take glances at the boy next to him. His shirt was wet with sweat and sticking to his muscular body. "Must have had Quidditch training..." she thought. She then mentally slapped herself. "Hermione! He's Draco Malfoy for god's sake!" But she glanced at him again, and he was looking at her. "Good god he's hot..." she thought. "Good god she's hot..." he thought.  
  
Then, without warning he grabbed her and began kissing her hard on the mouth. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They stood up and backed against the wall. He began giving her butterfly kisses down her next, and onto her chest. "Draco..." she moaned. Her feminine hands found their way to his shirt and undid the buttons. He pulled her singlet over her head, and removed her bra. He began caressing her breasts and teasing the taut nipples with his thumbs. "Oh..." she moaned again.  
  
He pushed her onto one of the beds. Her hands went for his belt and undid it, taking off his pants as well. He reached for her skirt and undid it. It fell to the floor, as did her underwear. He took a finger and put it inside her, moving it back and forth in a thrusting motion. "Oh!" she moaned again and arched her self to him. "Draco!" "Shh." he muttered. "Hermione!" she thought to herself. "Don't waste yourself on him! It's Draco Malfoy!" But the fact was she was in too deep. She wanted this. She moaned even louder when he removed is finger and used his tongue instead. "Oh! Draco!" "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He pulled back and let his rigid organ enter her. She cried in pain as her innocent barrier was broken, but pleasure engulfed her as he moved in and out until they both climaxed. They pulled back the old covers on the bed and crawled in together and pressed their naked selves against each other, and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Draco woke first, and saw the naked girl asleep in his arms and the memories of the night before flooded back. He hugged the girl tighter. He'd never felt like that before. She made him feel different, and he'd never enjoyed love-making as much before. He gazed down at her sleeping face.  
  
She then woke up. She jumped slightly, then blushed. He held her tighter. "Hey." She started crying. He kissed away the tears, and then got out of bed, and put his clothes back on. She followed suit. Draco whipped out his wand and stacked all the books in an instant.  
  
"Malfoy! How many times to do I have to tell you not to perform magic out of class?! Not to mention in a detention!" "Sorry Professor. We were almost finished, so I just couldn't be bothered doing the last few." "Now go! It's almost breakfast." McGonagall left the room, and Hermione made to as well. Draco grabbed her and swung her around and gave her a breath taking kiss. "I will see you again." Then he left. "What have I got myself into?" she thought.  
  
A few days later, Draco was searching for a spare Quaffle to use in practice, and found Hermione crying behind the shed. For some unknown instinct he ran over to her, and pulled her into his lap. "Shh." He soothed, but she continued sobbing. He leant her head against his muscular chest. "No! Get away from me! I didn't mean to! You, I, it's..." He pulled her closer and began kissing her passionately. She gave into his touch and kissed him back.  
  
Georgia linked arms with Petula, and walked into Potions. Already in the classroom, was the group of the five giggling Slytherin girls, Acadia, Yvette, Kerry, Lauren and her sister, Alicen. Acadia, Kerry and Lauren were the blonde's. Lauren's was more of a sandy blonde, with brown eyes, where Kerry had very pale blue eyes, a whitish blonde hair. But Acadia was the full blonde. All the first year boys (And some above) lusted over Acadia Zambini, and Blaise was ultra protective. Yvette had the long brown hair, and sultry brown eyes. But Ali was the stunner. Beautiful long black hair, straight and shiny. Startling green eyes and red lips, pale features and a slim body. Everyone fell in love with Alicen Lily Potter.  
  
Georgia could almost not stand her sister now. Slytherin had turned her from a self approving but fun loving girl into a vain, strutty, tartish, stuck up, conceited little peacock. 'The Slytherin Princess'. Yes, that's what she'd been dubbed. "Suits her." She muttered.  
  
But it wasn't her sister that was bothering her most. It was Harry. He had been so vacant and haughty whenever he spoke to her, which wasn't often. She wanted to grab him, shake him, and remind him of the good times they'd had together. "Remember," she wanted to say. "When you brought me my first broomstick? My Nimbus 2001? Remember when we went to the World Cup? Where Ireland beat Bulgaria? Remember when you took me to Flourish & Blotts to get my Gilderoy Lockhart books signed? Even though you hated him? Remember?" she wanted to scream. Then everything went black.  
  
"Potter! Potter! POTTER!" "What?" he snapped, whipping around to see Petula Patil. "What do you want?" he asked, annoyed to be speaking with the Gryffindor first year. "It's your sister. She blacked out in Potions." "Get mascara in her eye did she?" He turned and headed towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
"No stupid!" Petula snapped, exasperated. "Do you thing I would care if it was Alicen? It was Georgia." Harry bolted. "When was the last time he had a proper conversation with her." He asked himself. "Before we came to Hogwarts. Before she was sorted into Gryffindor." He was disgusted with himself.  
  
When he arrived Madam Pomfrey was standing by her bed. "Will she be all right?" he asked. "Yes. But she has been suffering from a bad case of stress Mr. Potter. And anxiety. Do you know why?" His stomach squelched. He lent down and held her hand.  
  
"I'm so sorry Georgie." Then she woke up. "Harry? Are you really there?" "Yes Georgie. I'm here." She burst into tears. "I thought, I thought you didn't love me anymore." "No Georgie, that could never happen. I was just being a git. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
  
She pulled her elder brother into a hug. "I missed you so much Harry. You don't know how much I wanted to tell you about my first lesson, and about how Snape hates me just as much as he hates you, and how Madam Hooch said I was a really good flyer and..." "Shh." Soothed Harry. "You can tell me all that, and much more, but later. You need your rest."  
  
She fell back into a deep slumber, but for the first night since she got to Hogwarts, she was truly happy. "Harry loves me."  
  
"Lily!" Lily looked up from her book. James ran through the door, and picked her up. "James!" she laughed, as he whizzed her around. Then his expression went serious. "Lil, today I was offered something that could change our lives forever." Lily looked at him. She had never seen him this serious. "Lily, you know when we went to Australia? Before the kids were born? Remember their top team, the Wollongong Warriors? Well, I've been offered a place, as the main Seeker on their team." Lil's eyes opened wide. "James..." "I think I should take it Lil. We should all move there! There's a great school there for the kids and everything Lil! What do you say?"  
  
"James... I don't know! I mean Harry's almost half way through his fifth year! And Ali and Georgie have just settled in. I don't think we should take that away from them." "Lily think! I'll we getting three thousand more galleons than I do now! We'll be able to afford a big house! And another child! Whatever!"  
  
Lily smiled. James eagerness was infectious, and the thought of another child was more than she could cope with.  
  
The next morning, Harry was surprised to see his mother's owl coming his way. She usually wrote once a week, on Saturday, and today was Thursday. His stomach lurched! Maybe something happened to her! Or dad! Or Seb!  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
There is no cause for alarm, but your father and I need to speak with you and your sisters urgently. Please meet us at the Three Broomsticks tonight at eight with Ali and Georgie.  
  
Love, Your mother, Lily Lily S E Potter  
  
"I wonder what about?" asked Draco, reading the note over his shoulder. "And why does your family always sign letters that way?" "I don't know. We just do." Harry tried to forget about it, but couldn't. Coming out of Potions, he saw Ali. "Hey! Al! We have to go to Hogsmeade at eight. Meet me at the exit. Tell Georgie." Ali stared at her brother, and then tossed her head. "Okay."  
  
At eight that night, the three Potter's dressed warmly. McGonagall was standing at the entrance, reading a note from Lily that explained that she needed to talk to her children. "You'll need your brooms." Announced McGonagall. "Acio Harry Potter's broom! Acio two brooms." Harry's Firebolt, a Cleansweep and a Shooting Star appeared, and the three Potter's hopped on. "I hate brooms!" sighed Ali, but intense curiosity took over and she hopped on, and they rode to the Three Broomsticks. The paid three sickles to part their brooms, and went inside.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" squealed the girls as they ran forward to hug their parents. After some light conversation and a Butterbeer for the kids and Lilly, and a Fire Whisky for James, James decided that now was the time. "Kids, I have something to tell you, and I don't think you'll be too pleased at the start, but it will be better for all of us." They sat forward in interest. "The excellent Australian Quidditch team the Wollongong Warriors has offered me a position as their main seeker. I have accepted, and we are all going to have to move to Australia. We will have loads more money and be able to buy you lots more things." Ali broke into a grin. "Really! So I'll be like, a famous rich kid?! Wow, this is so..." but she cut off when Harry stormed out of the pub, and Georgia close behind. "Oh dear." Said Lily.  
  
"How could they do this to me? I can't leave now! It'll mess up everything for my O.W.L's! Not to mention leaving Draco and Blaise and Ginny. Ginny? Ginny Weasley? Why do you care about her?" But his train of thoughts was broken when he saw his small sister coming. "Come here." He pulled Georgia into a hug. "How could they do this? I just got over trying to make friends and now they want us to move? To Australia." "Don't worry 'bout it George. We'll have each other."  
  
The three Potter's made their way back to school. Ali was bubbling with excitement, thinking of how she would be the daughter of the famous Quidditch player, where the other two were slumped and depressed.  
  
WARNING R-18 SCENE  
  
Harry slumped down on his bed. He couldn't sleep. He got up and started walking. His feet lead him to the room of requirement. As he entered, he saw a familiar person. Ginny Weasley. After quickly checking no one else was there, he snuck in and snaked his arms around her waist. She jumped and turned her head around. "Hey." He said, with a sexy grin. He began kissing her neck and she tilted her neck. "Harry, I..." "Shh." He spun her around and kissed her hard on the mouth. She melted in his touch. They turned around a bed was in the corner. "Harry!" He put a finger to her lips. He kissed her again and her small delicate hands began undoing the buttons on his shirt. She let out a little gasp when she saw his rock hard chest. He took her hands and pressed them onto his chest. "Like what you see?" She shrugged off her shirt and Harry unclipped her bra. She dragged him towards the bed. "Are you sure?" he asked, even though his voice was full of need and desire. "Yes." He laid her down on the bed and kissed her on the mouth, neck and each aureole. She writhered under his touch and fumbled with his pants, as he did with hers. The two naked adolescents fell onto the bed kissing each other passionately. Are you sure you're sure?" he breathed. "Yes." She said. He lifted himself and plunged into her, breaking her barrier, and plunging in again. She cried out in pain and pleasure. He plunged in again until they both felt their release. He lay next to her, enjoying the fell of her skin against his. He felt guilty at the start, for using her to get over his pain, but he had enjoyed it more than he had ever enjoyed it before. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Potter! Where were you last night? Out getting laid?" yelled Malfoy as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. "You could say that." Harry grinned. He looked around the hall for Ginny Weasley. "Who was it...Oh! Potter! Not Weasley! You disgust me!" he spat, then blushed remembering who he bedded.  
  
Harry's eyes rested on Georgia, and a flood of sadness washed over him. "Hey Malfoy." "What?" "Wanna come to my dad's last Quidditch match with me?" "Sure, when is...Hey! Why your dad's last match?" "Last watch with the Arrows. He's transferring to the Warriors. And we're going with him." "Really...wait! Aren't the Warriors Australian?" "Yep." "Potter! So you're, you're going to Australia!" "Aha." Malfoy was devastated, as was Petula Patil when she heard, but of course Acadia's response was different. "Oh my god Ali! Really?! You're dad's gonna be a star! Can you get me the Warrior's keepers autograph? He is so hot!"  
  
So when the Christmas holidays came around, two out of three Potter's were miserable. They had packed all their things, and were in the bustle to get onto the carts, to get to Hogsmeade station. "Rebecca Lowe? James Minot? Lauren Tepee?" McGonagall ushered them out the front gate. "Draco Malfoy? Going with the Potter's for two days, then coming back?" "Yep." "And Potter's. Yes, well I wish you good luck at your new school." Ali smiled and bounced past, bubbly as usual. Harry was looking around gravely and Georgia had silent tears streaming down her face. Petula Patil and Acadia Zambini came behind them, as they, like Draco, were coming to James' last match with the Arrows.  
  
As soon as they got out of the school gates, cameras began going off in their faces. "Miss Potter? How do you feel about having to move to Australia?" "Mr. Potter, are you proud of your father?" "Oh fuck off!" Harry pushed the reporters out of the way, pulling Georgia with him, and pulling Ali out of the limelight which she so clearly loved.  
  
The ride to Kings Cross station was fairly quiet, except for Ali and Acadia useless chatter. When they got to the station, Ali ran up and greeted her parents enthusiastically. Harry and Georgia acknowledged them coldly then proceeded to the car. Tears sprang to Lily's eyes, but she pushed them away. "In the long run," she thought. "This will be better for everyone."  
  
The next morning, Georgia woke up with the sound of tapping glass. It was the owl delivery The Daily Prophet. She paid it 5 Knuts and it soared away. She unrolled it and was very surprised to find herself on the front cover. There was a picture of herself last night, leaving Hogwarts, crying. Next to it, was an article titled Potter's Leave For Oz.  
  
Today is James Potter's last game with the Appleby Arrows before moving to the higher ranked club, the Wollongong Warriors, in Australia. Potter seems ecstatic, a thought not shared by his two elder children, Harry and Georgia. Harry was in his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and his younger twin sisters in their first. Minister for Magic Lucius Malfoy's son Draco will be accompanying Harry to his father's last match, before taking Muggle transport to Australia. Potter doesn't seem to care that his children don't want to leave their close friends, and young Harry, his girlfriend, the attractive 4th year Ginny Weasley.  
  
Georgia scrunched up the newspaper and threw it in the bin. "Ginny Weasley hmm? Nah, just newspaper bullshit."  
  
She pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top, brushed her hair and headed downstairs. Ali was already there. "How are we getting there mum?" she asked. "Portkey." Answered her mother, pointing to an old boot sitting on the bureau. A few minutes later Harry came down, accompanied by Draco and a pissed off Petula. "You could have told me you were getting up!" "Sorry." Said Georgia. "Forgot."  
  
An hour later, Lily, Harry, Georgia, Ali, Seb, Draco, Petula and Acadia were sitting in the Top Box. Harry and Georgia barely watched as their father saved the game, by catching the snitch and leading his team to a 10 point win. They stowed away their wands, and said their goodbye's to their friends, and got on the Muggle airplane.  
  
Ginny began violently throwing up. When it came three days in a row, she decided to go to the Hospital Wing. "Sit here dear." Sid Madam Pomfrey. She stuck a few instruments down Ginny's throat. "Hmm. I wonder." Madam Pomfrey took a large orange-filled bottle down of the shelf and poured Ginny a cup. She drank it, and a few seconds later, she threw it back up again. And it was blue! "Miss Weasley, dear, have you been part in any sexual relations with a male recently?" she asked. Ginny blushed. "Well, yes." "Honey, I'm not sure if this is good or bad news, but you're pregnant." Ginny's eyes widened. "What?!" "You better inform the father. I can't tell if it's a boy or girl yet, but it will be due in early September. You better go or you'll be late for your next class." Hermione walked, dumbfounded. "Pregnant? Harry Potter's baby? Oh no. How did I get myself into this mess?" She went back up to her bedroom.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. It was his first day at his new, Australian school. Already he hated it here. It was too hot. There were too many bugs. Everyone seemed to be tanned and surf and they were too loud! "Harry! Georgie! Ali!" All three came down stairs. They got into the car, and to the station.  
  
"How do we get to the magical station?" asked Ali in a whisper. "See that stair case over there? Only our kind can see it. Muggle's walk straight through it." The Potter's climbed up the stairs, and onto a bustling station.  
  
"You see," said Lily. "It is compulsory for students to go home over the Christmas Holidays." "I can't believe this." Muttered Harry. "James drags us all the way over here, and can't even bother to come to see us onto the train." The train, unlike the Hogwarts one, was not red and shiny, was brown and dirty and needed a new paint. Harry could barely make out the words 'Matthew Flinders School for Witches and Wizards'  
  
"You must be the Potter's!" called out a large voice. It was a tall man with blonde hair and muscles. Ali fell in love. A lot of students looked around in interest. "Look Becky it's the Potters!" "Their dad's the new Seeker for the Warriors!"  
  
They climbed onto the train. "G'day!" said a boy. "Sorry to barge in mate, but Professor James told me to look after you lot." "Really?" asked Harry coolly. "Hey Beck! Come on in! This is me best mate Becky Thomas." She girl was tall and blonde and tanned with sea blue eyes. "Expect to find a lot of Becks, Becky's and Becka's. Oh and Rachel's for that matter." "My name's Bruce by the way. You'll find a lot of boys from the out-back are Bruce, but none from the city." "Thanks for that little bit of trivia." Said Harry icily. "Fair 'dinkum mate! I was only trying to help!" Georgia got up. "Take it this way, Bruce. Say you've just started a new school, found new friends, and settled down, and then, WHAM, you're arrogant pig of a father drags you off half way across the world, so he can play Quidditch." "Sorry mate." Said Bruce apologetically. As she whipped around, she caught him with the tip of her wand. "Ow!" he cried. "Sorry!" she squealed apologetically. "Ow, aw, she'll be right, don't worry." The Potter's stared at him. "She'll? She'll be right? What the heck does that mean?" "Just a saying mate, meaning 'I'll be all right'." Harry shook his head. "You Australian's are weird."  
  
"We don't have houses as such here. It's quite a small school. Four people to a dorm, four dorms per age. Well four for boys, four for girls. We have breakfast in our rooms. Tomorrow our first class is Care Of Magical Creatures."  
  
So the next morning, Harry trudged along with Bruce and Becky to a big old hut, or 'shed' as the Australians called. Harry didn't like it here. The school was in the middle of a desert. A cooling spell was put on the castle, but it was boiling outside. Mosquitoes everywhere. People yelling and screaming. Weird sayings. "God this place is so annoying!"  
  
Ginny decided it was time. She sat down and wrote a letter to Harry.  
  
To Harry,  
  
It's Ginny Weasley. I'm just writing to say I'm pregnant with your child. I will understand if you want to have nothing to do with me, and I sure you're happy where you are I just thought you had the right to know. And believe me, I wish it never happened, because you thought of me as nothing more than a sex toy, where I actually, I can't believe I'm writing this, well I loved you.  
  
Sincerely, Ginny Weasley.  
  
She gave the letter to the owl. "Take this to Harry Potter." Give it too him wherever he is."  
  
"Okay everyone gather round." Said the CoMC teacher. "During the holidays I had boys falling at my feet." Said a pretty girl. "Yeah and I'll go and volunteer to ref a Thunderers – Warriors game." Said her friend. "Liz that's not nice!"  
  
"Can any one tell me what these are?" asked the teacher. "It's a Billywig." Said a boy. "They are a native of Australia and if you are bitten by one you may levitate for a while. They are used in Fizzing Whizbee's." "Last time I eat them!" said someone, and everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey look! It's an owl!" Everyone looked up. "Hey Potter must be for you. We use Kookaburra's here. Only you Pom's use owls." Sure enough, the letter was for him.  
  
To Harry,  
  
It's Ginny Weasley. I'm just writing to say I'm pregnant with your child. I will understand if you want to have nothing to do with me, and I sure you're happy where you are I just thought you had the right to know. And believe me, I wish it never happened, because you thought of me as nothing more than a sex toy, where I actually, I can't believe I'm writing this, well I loved you.  
  
Sincerely, Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Oh my god." He thought. He then realized something. "I love her! I do!" he thought. "What's the matter Harry?" asked someone. "I love her!" "That's great..." "Mr. Potter, what is that letter?" asked the teacher. "It's a letter from a girl at Hogwarts." "And?" asked the teacher while someone yelled "Was it you girlfriend?" "Not really. But, she's pregnant with my baby!" The crowd gasped.  
  
Harry started running. "Acio Harry Potter's Firebolt!" His broom came to him and he hopped on. "Harry Potter! Get down here!" yelled the teacher, accidentally letting the Billywigs out of their cage, causing them to bite everyone. Soon, he had a class full of levitating students.  
  
He flew to the port and payed the 10 galleons to borrow a Hippogriff. They were made invisible, and he flew all the way to Hogwarts, falling a sleep on the way.  
  
He finally pulled up in the Hogwarts gate at one o clock in the morning. By that time the invisblity spell had worn off. "Minerva! An unidentified Hippogriff and rider have just flown to our gates. McGonagall quickly got out of bed and to the gates.  
  
"Harry Potter! What are you doing here? At this hour!" "I need to come in! I need to speak to Ginny! "Ginny?" "Weasley!" "Mr. Potter, I afraid, since you are no longer a member of this school I..." "Please professor. She's pregnant with my baby." "Mr. Filch, please collect Miss Weasley from the Gryffindor 4th year dorm." She ushered Harry into the Great Hall, which was empty except for the five long tables.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny Weasley!" called Hermione, the Gryffindor prefect. "What 'Mione! It's one o clock in the morning!" said Ginny sleepily. "Filch is at the door. He wants you to go with him." "What? Where?" "I dunno. Something important according to him." Ginny got up, and her robe on and brushed her hair quickly. "Come on Miss Weasley." He wheezed. "Someone special's here to see you." "Who?!" He just made a face which Ginny took to be a grin. She was ushered into the Great Hall. No one was in there except for a hunched figure in the corner. "I'll be taking my leave." Said Filch, and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Ginny?!" the person asked. "Yes." She said impatiently. "Who are you?" "Gin, it's, it's me." The hood that covered his face fell back. "Harry! What are you, I mean how did you..." She broke off as he ran forward and picked her up. "I'm so sorry Gin. Can you ever forgive me? I can't believe I did that. Gin, I've got something to tell you." He sat her down on one of the chairs "Ginny, Ginny, when I got your letter, I, well I, realized, I, love you." Ginny's eyes enlarged in shock. "You, you mean it?" she whispered. "Yes. I'm never going t leave you again. You and the baby. I'm going to come back to Hogwarts. I'm going to stay with you. If, if you want me to of course." "Of course I do you stupid git!" He pulled her too him and kissed her much gentler than he had before, but with just as much passion. "I love you Harry." She whispered. "I love you too Gin." He whispered back.  
  
"Mrs. Potter! Ah I see we've got you!" Lily looked up from her grocery cart, to see a balding man wearing a ruby red cloak. "Do I know you?" she asked. "No." he said. "But your son, Harry Potter, received an owl yesterday in one of his classes that seemed to excite him in some way. He hopped onto his broom and flew to the port, borrowed a hippogriff and was last seen flying in the direction of Scotland. Do you have any idea why?" "Oh my gosh! Harry! Well, you see Hogwarts, Harry's old school is in Scotland. Probably one of his friends from there sent the owl. I will get my husband and we will get him back as soon as possible. Thank you Mr..." "Clarke." "Thank you Mr. Clarke.: "My pleasure Mrs. Potter."  
  
James was getting changed for another hard practice session, when his wife came storming in. "Ooo looks like your in trouble Potter!" called one of his team mates. "Shut up Derek. What's wrong Lil?" "It's Harry. He ran away from school and flown back to Hogwarts." "The stupid bugger! I'm gonna kill..." "No James! You see, we shouldn't have brought Harry and Georgie here. They hate it, I can tell from their letters. And Ali, well she doesn't really like the climate. We shouldn't have been so selfish as to bring them here. James, we're going to Scotland. Come on. I just sent and owl for Georgia to be taken to the port. Let's go."  
  
The next morning at breakfast, everyone was surprised to find Harry Potter sitting there with Ginny Weasley. "What the fuck are you doing here Potter?" snarled George. "Language Weasley. Anyway, as you asked ever so nicely, I suppose I should tell you. I'm here to celebrate." "Celebrate what?" "Should you tell him or will I Gin?" he asked. "I will. You see, Fred, George, Ron, I'm having a baby." "A what?!" yelled Fred. "A baby, you know a little bundle of blankets that cries a lot. As in B A..." mocked Harry. "I know what a baby is Potter. Is it, is it his Ginny?" "If you mean Harry's well yes it is." "Holy fuck Potter I'm going t kill you! You had sex with my sister!" "It's a free country." "Not when it comes to my sister!" yelled Ron, and all three Weasley's pulled out there wands.  
  
"Immobilize!" called out a voice from behind. McGonagall. "Mr. Weasley! Three against wand and Mr. Potter isn't even armed!" "Mr. Potter shouldn't even be here!" "Actually I have permission." Piped up Harry. "He had sex with my sister professor!" said Fred, ignoring Harry. "I am aware of that, but Miss Weasley remains firm that she was a willing partner, so there is nothing wrong with what Mr. Potter and your sister did, except the fact that they didn't use any form of protection, and now a child is to come of it." "But professor..." "Don't 'but professor' me. Scoot along before I give you detention."  
  
So it was the talk of the school. Harry Potter had come back for his pregnant girlfriend, who happened to be Gryffindor Ginny Weasley. Ginny was allowed to miss classes that day, and sat with Harry disusing plans for the baby. "Mr. Potter!" they turned around. "It's your parents." Harry grimaced and turned around to see his parents walking over. "Stay here." He whispered to Ginny. "Harry!" cried his mum, and ran over to hug him. "Don't you ever do that again!" "Harry." Said James. "Why did you do it?" "Mum, dad I'd like you to meet someone very special to me." He beckoned and Ginny came forward. "Isn't that a Weasley?" asked James. "Got a problem with that?" asked Harry coolly. "No, it's just you didn't seem to like the Weasley's." "I don't like most of the Weasley's. Anyway, mum, dad, this is Ginny. And she's having my baby." James choked in shock. "Are, are you sure." "Sure as sure can be." Lily's face broadened into a grin and enveloped both Harry and Ginny into a hug, then started crying. "Congratulations." She said. "Congratulations? Congratulations Lily! He's fifteen! And she's, how old are you?" "Fourteen." "And she's fourteen! There is no way they can look after a baby!" "Then I'll help." "Lily!" 


End file.
